A Moment of Weakness
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: Hotch beds with Morgan after a long case, and Morgan's dream causes him to act on some...hidden feelings. This is Slash! Also, rated M for a reason.


A/N: My next Fic on my crusade. I seem to be on a Slash kick. XD So, of course this is slash and I own nothing.

* * *

><p>God, it was late. Aaron Hotchner headed into the room he knew he was sleeping in. As far as he knew he was sharing it with Morgan, an idea that didn't thrill him in the least. He sighed, sliding the key card into the door before opening it. He dropped his bag on the floor near the small table and stifled a yawn. He then stared at the sleeping man he'd be sharing a bed with. Thankfully, he was curled on his side.<p>

Hotch took advantage of that and slid under the blankets after kicking his shoes off and taking off his tie. He curled on his side, his back to Morgan, and let out a sight sigh of relief. He then allowed his eyes to close and sleep to overtake him.

Hotch was awoken a few short hours later when a warm body pressed against his back. A low moan slipped from Morgan's lips.

"Oh…yeah…Aaron…so good…," Morgan groaned, his hips rolling into Hotch's ass and lower back.

What the hell was Morgan dreaming about? The dark man couldn't have been dreaming about _him_ that just wasn't possible. However, Morgan's moans were starting to get to him, along with the grinding. He flipped over and looked at Morgan's face. Yup, he was asleep.

He took a deep breath, and slid a hand into Morgan's sweats, wrapping his hand around the man's considerable length. He kept his eyes on Morgan's face, feeling his hips buck into his hand.

"Ah…S-so good…" Morgan's eyes stayed firmly shut, and his voice was slightly slurred with sleep.

Hotch moved his hand faster on Morgan's length, brushing his thumb across the tip. He could feel himself hardening further at the slight friction. Jesus, he was fucked up wasn't he? Ever since Foyet had started taunting him…he'd slowly became different, and this just proved it. He had his hand wrapped around his subordinate's cock for Christ's sake!

Morgan let out a fairly loud moan at the touch, thrusting his hips forwards. He somehow managed to stay asleep, which confused the hell out of Hotch. His breathing picked up as he rocked his hips.

Jesus, the man managed to be sexy even while he was sleeping! Hotch shook his head, fully aware of the ludicrousness of the situation. …But, he couldn't stop. He leaned forwards to press his lips against the darker man's, not really expecting any reaction.

Morgan's mouth moved with his, and he ground against the elder man. "God…Hotch…do—don't stop," he moaned.

Hotch let out a hiss at the contact, before speeding up his hand. He bit Morgan's lip gently, swallowing another moan. He rubbed the top of Morgan's length with his thumb again. He shifted, his pants becoming too tight. He didn't want to take them off, in case someone walked in. It'd be easier to roll over and feign sleep if he was still clothed.

Morgan's hips began to move in a jerkier manner, showing that he was close. His arm, which was still wrapped around Hotch's waist, tightened, pulling him closer. "Ngh…Aaron…"

God, this was empowering, this amount of control. He pulled his hand back for a moment, wanting this to last a little longer. After a few moments of calming himself down, as well as Morgan's insistent grinding, he began moving his hand again.

Morgan let out a deep groan at the renewed contact. "D-damn, Aaron, so fuckin' good," he moaned, rocking his hips again. It was still clear that he was asleep, proving that he really could sleep through anything.

Hotch moved his hand faster, while sliding a hand into his own pants, stroking himself in time with the strokes to Morgan's cock. He bit back a groan, and moved his hand faster. The last thing he needed was Morgan waking up and thinking the elder man was trying to rape him…

Morgan's thrusts began to become jerky again and his breath was coming in short pants. He rolled slightly to get more contact, low moans spilling from his full lips.

Hotch let out a low, quiet groan of his own before picking up his pace. Damn, this was amazing. Fucked up, but amazing. He slowly ran a hand over Morgan's naked chest, feeling the muscles ripple under his hand.

Morgan's hips jerked a few more times before his body stiffened, a deep moan escaping his lips. Warmth coated Hotch's hand and Morgan's hips as Morgan climaxed.

Hotch slowly pulled his hand out of Morgan's sweats and stood up, almost in a daze. He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, washing his hand off before stripping. His length bobbed against his stomach when he finally removed his underwear.

He stepped into the shower carefully, letting the water run down his body. He began stroking himself slowly, needing release. Part of him hoped that the water would drown out the sounds that would soon be flowing from his mouth.

He rocked his hips slowly, a low moan falling from his lips. "God…so good," he gasped, half-way realizing, but not caring. His breathing picked up a bit, his eyes falling shut. Another low moan worked its way out of his throat.

He twisted his wrist on the upstroke, leaning more against the shower wall. His eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. He gasped slightly, his legs quivering. He didn't have a particular fantasy in his mind; he was just hearing Morgan's moans.

His hips rolled faster and he let out more moans as he did. His head rolled back slightly as he felt his balls tightening. He dropped his hand for a moment, again wanting to draw it out. He dipped his head under the shower head, wetting his hair.

After running his fingers through his hair a few times, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He moved his hand more swiftly now, groaning. "God…So good…" he groaned, bucking his hips faster.

He moved his other hand down to roll his balls. His hips jerked forwards as his knees weakened. Hotch moved his hand faster, feeling his climax approaching again. His eyes rolled back as his eyelids fluttered.

He rolled his balls faster, squeezing them lightly. His body stiffened and his knees gave out as his climax overtook him. He groaned deeply as he came.

He sat under the spray, coming down from his high. The water washed away all evidence of his act. As his mind cleared, he realized one thing.

He…was a coward. Instead of waking Morgan up and starting something, Hotch took the easy way out. And why? Because he was afraid of what would happen.

Hotch quickly cleaned himself off, feeling disgust at his actions welling up. He jerked the water off roughly and wrapped a towel around himself. He padded back out to the room and put on some sleeping clothes. He carefully dropped himself into the bed and stared at the still sleeping Morgan.

The last thought he had before sleep overtook him was, 'Will I ever be able to look at him the same?'

He'd find out soon enough…

* * *

><p>AN: Well. Smuttiness galore, this time. Kinda short, which I dislike. But, I'm overall pleased with the way this turned out. Feel free to review. Thanks everyone who even takes the time to open this up. Hope this pleases someone out there. ^^


End file.
